


Foreign Exchange

by suyari



Series: Vell Series [3]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers - Freeform, Crush, Gen, Kree, Skrull, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter: Noh-Varr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Despite my deepest wishes, Young Avengers does not belong to me, and so, I can only borrow them. Ditto for Runaways. Etc, etc…
> 
> See me make up rules about Kree Conscription! Yay!
> 
> I know the 18th Kree Diplomatic Gestalt was his regiment and The Marvel was his ship, but in this universe, it doubles as Noh-Varr’s place of birth.

“Two years ago, when you threatened this council over the immediate and rightful conscription of your youngest son, Theo-Vell to the Imperial Kree Militia, you sought to undermine the authority of this council and the well being of your people, Captain Mar-Vell. However, after careful consideration, and continuous negotiation, we have decided to accept your petition. Given the… _delicate_ political nature of this case, we herby grant you permission to open your own regiment on Earth. Theo-Vell will be assigned to your regiment and you will be responsible for all activity within your new sector. Is that clear, Captain?”

“Yes, council. Thank you.”

“Do remember however, Captain, once a regiment is opened, any and all Kree conscripts who wish can and will be enrolled into it. _You_ and you _alone_ will be responsible for any and all Kree enrollments.”

“I understand.”

“Then, good luck, Captain. And Theo-Vell, welcome to the Kree Imperial Militia. We expect great things from you.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Xavin snorted, stepping out from the transmitter’s blind spot as it powered down. “You cannot even handle basic _Skrull_ Imperial training, Dorrek. You will now be a Kree dog as well?”

Teddy rubbed his fingers against his brow with a heavy sigh. “Are you _sure_ this is the only way, Dad?”

Mar-Vell nodded. “If I did not petition for my own regiment, they _would_ have enforced your enrollment elsewhere. Petitioning the council bought us time, but, we’re going to have to begin formal training.”

Teddy groaned. “Da-ad. _Please_. Between Kl’rt and Xavin, I’m half dead at the end of the day! Do we _really_ have to add _more_ training?”

“Extra training will do you good,” Xavin commented. “You are weak, Dorrek.”

Teddy did not spare the glare.

“Theo-Vell, you _will_ begin formal Kree Imperial training. It is not up for negotiation.”

The blond beat his head against the back of the couch with a moan.

Xavin dropped down beside him, laying a hand to his shoulder.

“Learning your enemy from the inside is best, Teddy. This will be a good thing.”

“The Kree are _not_ my enemy,” he countered.

“You are the _Skrull_ Emperor,” Xavin argued.

“If it will teach you _both_ anything, it will be that knowledge is power, and it is in your best interests to undertake every opportunity that provides itself to you.”

Xavin stilled. “I will _not_ -”

Teddy laughed, slapping him on the back good naturedly. “Learning from the inside is best, Xavin. You’ll do _fantastic_ , I’m sure.” He grinned at him as Xavin’s mouth worked, trying to form a decent protest. “You’re an _excellent_ soldier. _Much_ better than me. And that wasn’t a request.”

Xavin’s mouth closed, lips forming a stubborn line.

“Yes, my _Emperor_.”

Teddy smirked.

“Get some rest, boys, we will be beginning early tomorrow.”

“Hey, Dad?”

“Yes, Theo-Vell?”

“What happens if others join up?” He frowned as Xavin laughed and his father smiled. “What?”

“ _This_ backwater planet in the middle of archaic space?” replied Xavin. “You would have to be a madman to choose Earth over even the worst planet in advanced space!”

“The universe is vast, Teddy,” his father assured him. “And our Empire stretches across it in many directions. I wouldn’t worry too much about it.”

 

`~*~’

 

“Noh-Varr, of the 18th Kree Diplomatic Gestalt: The Marvel reporting for duty, sir!”

Teddy turned a glare on a surprised Xavin.

“Welcome, Noh-Varr.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“And what brings you to Earth?” asked Mar-Vell, scanning the young conscript’s file. “You would have had a promising career ahead of you in your quadrant’s regiment.”

“May I be frank, sir?”

“Please.”

“I find that there are many worlds within our reach that we as noble Kree have a responsibility to provide outreach for. I do not believe I can be of service to our great Empire where so many have clustered to waste their lives away in piteous, mindless servitude. We owe it to the universe to be benevolent. I feel Earth will be the perfect opportunity to begin this movement, sir.”

“You understand that there are no transfers once a conscript has signed allegiance to a regiment, Noh-Varr? If you join my regiment, you will be _my_ soldier first. Under _my_ command.”

“I understand, sir.”

“I am not as most Kree, Noh-Varr. I believe in providing a peaceful alternative to often times morally unclear, complicated situations. You will likely not find me to be as any Kree you know. My tactics will be different, my ideals, conflicting, my orders at times confusing or disturbing. They will challenge you in ways you may never truly recover from. And I will not tolerate disloyalty.”

Noh-Varr grinned fit to split his face. “In all honesty, sir, this is _exactly_ the kind of encouraging, open minded, constructive military environment I have always hoped to be a part of.”

Mar-Vell set the info-sphere aside. “If that is what you wish.”

“Thank you, sir! I will be a valuable asset to your regiment!”

“Noh-Varr of the 18th Kree Diplomatic Gestalt, I, Captain Mar-Vell of the 1st Terran Intergalactic Allegiance herby accept your conscription, and welcome you to my regiment.”

Noh-Varr gave a formal salute. “It is both an honor and a privilege to serve with you, Captain Mar-Vell.”

“As for your brothers in arms, this is my son, Theo-Vell.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Noh-Varr greeted, shaking Teddy’s hand with a very firm grip.

“And this is Xa-Vin.”

Xavin looked like he might be ill as the enthusiastic young Kree took him by the hand and shook it. He gave a sniff. “Or more like, Xavin. You have a spy in your midst, Captain!” Using the grip he had on Xavin’s hand, Noh-Varr leaned back, pulling the Skrull forward. Xavin shifted shape until his true heritage was on display and pulled back, arm stretching to throw off the Kree’s maneuver.

“Guys, stop it!” yelled Teddy, as the pair aimed for each other’s weak spots.

“Enough!” snapped his father, getting between them and sending both boys sprawling several feet away without hurting either.

“He is a _Skrull_ , Captain!”

Teddy’s eyes widened as Xavin called Noh-Varr something so blasphemous Teddy hadn’t even known it existed.

“What did you say to me, _Skrull_?” the other boy cried, getting to his feet.

“Xavin! Stop! I order you to stop!”

Noh-Varr blinked in surprise, rage forgotten for the moment as the Skrull stood down upon a Kree’s order. He padded over, standing beside Teddy. “How…how did you do this?” He looked Xavin over. “Is he _enslaved_?”

“How DARE Y-”

“Xavin, enough! _Please_ ,” Teddy begged.

Noh-Varr dropped a hand to Teddy’s shoulder. “Spare the courtesies, brother. His kind know nothing of civility.”

“Un-hand. Him. NOW,” Xavin bit out, through clenched teeth.

“Boys!”

All three turned to look at Teddy’s father. For once, Teddy was very, very grateful to be the son of Mar-Vell. He didn’t think he’d have survived _that_ look without absolute certainty of his survival. Xavin and Noh-Varr clearly had stronger stomachs.

“I will _not_ tolerate such dissension. Am I understood?!”

“But…sir…”

“Am I _understood_!”

“Yes, sir,” the trio chorused.

“Theo-Vell, Xavin, you are dismissed. Noh-Varr, I would speak with you alone.”

Teddy gripped Noh-Varr’s wrist and gave it a supportive squeeze, before heading for the door. Xavin waited, glaring at Noh-Varr until Teddy was clear before following.

 

‘~*~’

 

“Hey, Teddy!” Billy’s face fell at the sight of him and he hurried over, resting a hand to Teddy’s shoulder. “Are you all right?”

Teddy heaved a sigh. “Yeah, I…I don’t think I ever want to see my Dad look that angry again.”

“You pissed off your Dad?” asked Tommy, suddenly appearing. “Ohh…what’d you _do_?”

“Tom, not helping,” Billy murmured.

“He did nothing,” Xavin replied, coming to stand beside them, arms folded and feet planted – in full body guard mode.

Tommy looked disappointed.

“My father got a new recruit,” Teddy explained.

“Really?” The lighter haired twin turned to the Skrull. “Didn’t you say we were a backwater planet in an archaic sector of best left forgotten space?”

“He didn’t say all-”

“I would not wish this solar system on a Nubian Skatz Fly.”

“Figures, you two are friends,” the blond mumbled to no one in particular.

“So, what’s wrong?” Tommy persisted. “Is he a jerk?”

“Picture yourself,” Xavin replied. “Only _Kree_.”

“Guys, _not_ helping,” Billy interjected.

“I could always blow him up,” Tommy suggested.

“That _would_ help,” Xavin replied.

“We are _not **killing**_ anyone!”

“If you do not embrace execution as a practice, Dorrek, you will find yourself overrun when you return to the Empire.”

Billy frowned at him. “Okay, you two, no longer have anything to contribute to this conversation. Zip it or I’ll zip it for you.”

Xavin sighed.

Tommy crossed his arms, eyes rolling fit to fall out of his head, but likewise didn’t comment.

“Come on, Teddy,” Billy suggested, draping an arm about his shoulders. “I know what you need.”

 

‘~*~’

 

“You’re getting better at this,” Teddy commented with a sigh.

Billy swallowed. “Thanks. I’ve been practicing.”

“It shows,” he replied, picking up another cookie and taking a large bite.

Billy hid his smile behind his glass of milk. “So…does this mean you have another housemate?”

The blond grumbled something unintelligible as he stuffed the rest of the super-sized cookie into his mouth. His best friend waited patiently, breaking his own cookie into neat little pieces that would fit into his glass for dunking. Teddy swallowed, gulped down the rest of his glass and set it down with a heavy ‘thunk’ and an even heavier sigh. “Can’t send him anywhere now,” he answered, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “Dad’s already accepted him.”

Billy pulled his legs up unto his chair so he could brace a forearm on the table. Leaning over, he touched Teddy’s glass, brow furrowing in concentration. Droplets of milk ran down the inside of the glass, collecting at the base. With a sudden bubble, the milk started to rise. Once the glass was full, with a squint from Billy, the milk grew dark, swirling with chocolate. Teddy braced both elbows on the edge of the table, chin against his curled palms, and watched the lines shift between Billy’s eyebrows as steam began to rise slowly from the glass.

The mutant sighed, dropping back. When his eyes met Teddy’s, the older boy found it made his chest feel tight. He rubbed at it distractedly and dropped both arms to the tabletop. “Thanks, Billy. But I don’t think even hot chocolate and cookies can fix this.”

“Do you feel any better?”

He exhaled, leaning back into his chair. “Yeah,” he replied, with only minimal surprise. Time with Billy alone, just the two of them, never failed to relax him. His best friend was the **best** best friend in the whole entire universe. And Teddy would fight anyone who dared to claim differently. “Thanks,” he added, with a smile.

Billy smiled back.

The relaxed feeling in his chest seized, and Teddy cleared his throat at the strange feeling in his belly. While not a recent development, it _had_ started happening a whole lot more than it used to. Teddy wasn’t sure what it was, or whether it was due to his Kree or Skrull heritage, but he was loathe to ask, if only because he was afraid of what he’d find out. He’d hate to learn Skrull spontaneously grew allergic to people after they’d mutated. Maybe he’d get lucky in being only half-Skrull and it’d be tolerable. He couldn’t imagine the rest of his life without Billy in it. He just couldn’t.

“Hey, Billy…do you think-”

“I can’t _believe_ you made _him_ cookies out of crackers when you won’t make _me_ cookies out of _anything_!” Tommy exclaimed, shoving a cookie in his mouth.

“Teddy needs them more than you right now,” he replied. “And besides, you _know_ you’re not allowed any more sugar than what’s on your nutritional chart!”

“Blegh!” Tommy stole his twin’s milk glass and drank it in one swift tilt. “Changing them back is just mean. It was already in my mouth! Poor sugary goodness…”

A blue glow settled around what was left of the cookies and Tommy made a face.

“What do you want?” Billy asked. “We’re kinda in the middle of something.”

“I’m _booored_ ,” his twin replied. He looped both arms around his twin’s neck and hung from him. “I want cookies. It’s not fair! It’s not fair that you can have more sugar than me! And soda! And doughnuts and cake andallIwantisalittleI’llbegoodIswearpleasepleaseplease!!!Iwon’ttellmomoranything!!”

Billy sighed. “ _One_ cookie.”

“Canitbetriplechocolatechipwithcholatechipsandchoclatechunksandmarshmallows? OrOooohHowaboutacookieicecreamsandwichwithrockyroadandpeanutbuttercupsinside?!”

“ _One_ cookie,” his twin reiterated.

Tommy pouted, but took his cookie as it was handed to him. Teddy watched him eat it and was oddly reminded of a squirrel. Tommy had changed a lot in a lot of ways since the twins had manifested. Billy had changed a lot too. But, it was a cool sort of change, and most days Teddy could keep up. Today did not seem to be one of those days.

“How much do you want to bet Xavin kills the new kid in two days?” Tommy commented, a hip swinging up so quickly all Teddy really registered was him suddenly sitting. Somehow though, it hadn’t disturbed Billy one inch. Mutating had made them more twinnish than _ever_.

Groaning, Teddy rubbed at his brow.

“Tommy…”

“Yeah?”

“Have another cookie.”

“Oh, yay!”

 

‘~*~’

 

Noh-Varr stood in the yard, looking up at the stars. Teddy was fairly certain he’d have been able to keep moving if it weren’t for the look on the other boy’s face. He pushed open the screen door and padded down the stairs and over to him. Standing beside him, he looked up at the stars too.

They stood there together for some time before Teddy couldn’t take the rising doubts any longer.

“So…not what you signed up for, huh?”

Crystal blue eyes slid sideways and Teddy took a moment to note the blue didn’t seem to run as deeply as they did in Billy’s. Billy’s eyes reminded him of the ocean. Layers and layers of colors that shifted and changed with the tide, and the storms, and the sun and moon; reflecting light and swallowing it into darkness with equal opportunity. Noh-Varr’s eyes were like glass. He could almost see right through them, there was nothing more to them. No depth, no light, no darkness, just space.

“Actually, I was thinking, this is _exactly_ what I signed up for.”

“Huh?”

Noh-Varr sighed and looked back up at the stars. “Have you ever been off world, Theo-Vell?”

“I was born off world,” he replied, looking heavenward again himself. Sometimes he tried to find where he thought he could remember things being. He never asked about it though, he wasn’t sure he wanted the memories. “I came to Earth when I was very little. I don’t really remember Empirical Space.”

“Consider yourself lucky.” Though he did not look at him, Teddy supposed he felt him looking, because he continued. “I was born in the most advanced quadrant of our Empire. I was raised in the most idyllic, educational corner of the entire Kree Empire. It was a _nightmare_.” He turned to look at Teddy and Teddy adjusted his weight so they were standing as equals. “Do you know what happens when Kree reach the levels of intelligence our entire race strives for?”

Teddy shook his head.

“Nothing,” he replied. “Absolutely nothing. And everything. When you have all the knowledge you could ever want, you lose all the things that are important to being alive: Morals, ethics, feelings. I wasn’t even _born_. On The Marvel they make us, like some type of specialized meal. A little of this, a little of that; just enough Kree to be Kree, just enough of everything else to know we’ll never fit in. Not in the Kree Empire. Maybe not anywhere.” He looked down at his hand, flexing his fist. “I knew Xavin was Skrull because I could _smell_ him, and everything in my programming is demanding that I punch a hole through his chest and rip his heart from it so quickly it is still beating when I shove it down his throat.”

Teddy shifted uncomfortably.

“This desire disturbs you.”

“Yes.”

“It should. It should disturb me too, but it doesn’t.”

“What about me?”

“Do I have the same desire to viciously slaughter you and bask in the revelry of another dead Skrull?”

Though he didn’t care much for the wording, Teddy nodded.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Your father is Kree,” Noh-Varr replied, meeting his eyes again. “When your father is Kree, you are Kree. To me, you are Kree, and nothing more.”

“This is going to get complicated really fast, isn’t it?”

“Likely.”

“I can’t order Xavin not to fight you forever, you know. You’re going to have to try not to start stuff too.”

“You father has already ordered me to spare all alien life on this planet unless otherwise instructed.”

“What about the…you know…natives?”

Noh-Varr’s lips quirked in the hint of a smile. “They are aliens, are they not?”

“You’re the alien,” Teddy reminded him. “This is _their_ planet.”

“We are all of us in this house aliens,” he replied. “None of us were born upon this Earth.”

“But, I’ve been raised here. It’s my home, and I will protect it.”

Noh-Varr cocked a slender eyebrow. “Even from your own people?”

“Skrull. Kree. Anyone.”

The young Kree looked back up at the sky. “I think I will enjoy my time on this alien planet,” he commented.

“It’s not an alien planet.”

“It is to me.”

“Not anymore.” He dropped his hand to Noh-Varr’s shoulder. “You signed into my father’s regiment. You are a member of the 1st Terran Intergalactic Allegiance now. The Earth, its sun and moon…all the planets and everything that floats around in its solar system is a part of you now. You don’t have to be born somewhere for it to be your home.”

Noh-Varr looked at him.

Teddy smiled. “Welcome home, Noh-Varr.”


End file.
